


Just a Little Peck

by NowICan_CCC



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Rat has a little crush, short and sweet, sleepy Roadhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowICan_CCC/pseuds/NowICan_CCC
Summary: Junkrat has been hiding his crush on his bodyguard for too long and does something about it.





	Just a Little Peck

**Author's Note:**

> This is old. So old... like when i first got Overwatch old...  
> So don't judge too much, but when I re-read it I was like, "Ya know... I should post this on AO3"

Junkrat knew he shouldn't do it. He knew what sort of pain he would get in if he did, so why did he even want to do it? 

Because he liked him that's why. 

It's so stupid how the world works sometimes, you meet some meaty dude at a bar and suddenly you're wrapped up in crimes and getting bloody paid for it. Thousands of millions of dollars are given to you because you blow off people's heads. 

It's great. 

And what do you do in your spare time? You fantasize about that big wad of pork that helps you get that money, duh. Junkrat knew love was a waste of time, but he didn't know how caught up you could get with it. Stumbling over small things and not being as sharp as you thought, feeling self conscious to even wanting to kiss them while they slept. 

That last part seemed oddly specific. 

Because it was supposed to be smartass. 

Junkrat was now daring one of the many fantasies his mind had made up. Inching closer to his hulking roommates bed, Roadhog's face covered in shadow and his mask sitting on the ground, Junkrat knew this was a perfect time to perform what he wanted to do. Taking a few more overly exaggerated tip toes towards the bed, he stopped. 

"Ah what the heck mate," Junkrat quietly hissed to himself. "This is so stupid, you could loose another arm if you keep up with this!" He looked at the mass again, the much larger man's stomach heaving as he breathed in and out, making Junkrat's stomach tie up in knots, "Aw but look at that..." His voice softened immensely, watching the man wipe his nose in his slumber. 

Now Junkrat was in. He HAD to now. He leaned in, careful not to put his body on the bed, and neared Roadhog's face. He took in a deep breath, his eyes trailing over the man's lips before-

He closed his eyes and leaned that extra inch down onto Roadhog's face. Junkrat's small and dry lips pressed against Roadhog's much more plump ones. The skin of the larger man was so soft even for having lived mostly in a desert. Junkrat resisted the urge to cup the other man's face, instead savoring the flavor of his just as delicious lips. He backed away, fearing he stayed too long on his hog fiends lips. He darted out of the room, his flesh hand to his bottom lip as he recalled the entire sensation of the kiss.

What Junkrat missed was a crucial part to the story. 

Once he turned his back and fled from the room...

Once he was put of sight... 

Roadhog's sleeping figure chuckled, a small, quiet chuckle... before his lips twisted into a grin. 

A victorious grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this crappy fanfic. Let's hope i actually make genuinely good ones later on.


End file.
